Kurt's Secret
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: Kurt has been keeping a secret from Blaine. I can't say too much without giving away the story sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**hello I'm Kira. So this is a little something I actually thought of whilst at school but never got round to writing. It is set after Klaine wedding. I hope you enjoy! :) **

**copyright: I don't own any characters they all belong to Ryan murphy and Fox ✌️**

"Do you think they remembered?" Carole queried knocking on the door to the Hummel-Anderson apartment again, "it was definitely this week end right?" She looked over to her husband who was looking through a bunch of keys that somehow seemed to be attached to one key ring.

"Maybe," he was becoming frustrated as he couldn't find the right key and- "Ah! Found you, you little bugger!" They both chuckled slightly as Burt unlocked the front door. They walked inside hearing a banging coming from the other end of the hallway, "what is all that racket?" Carole asked taking off her jacket. "Maybe Kurt finally decided to fix his shower I mea-"

"Fuck yes! Kurt fuck me harder!"

"I..Maybe we should come back later.." She looked over at her husband who had gone wide eyed, "I..I..." He stuttered as Carole lead him out of the apartment.

"Oh my god, Blaine your so tight!" He moaned holding onto his lovers hips. Blaine chuckled and spoke with a small moan. "Just shows we don't do it enough!" Kurt couldn't resist rolling his eyes even with his cock deep inside his lovers ass. "You're lucky I love you Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt giggled and picked up his thrusts, "are you close?" He stroked Blaine's back and then his untamed curls. His answer came straight away as Blaine immediately started cumming over their bedsheets, watching his lover shake beneath him made Kurt release too.

After thirty seconds in bliss Kurt knew he had to get off Blaine before he squashed him, he slowly removed himself from Blaine's ass which just caused Blaine to complain saying he wanted more. "Get some rest sweetheart," Kurt said kissing his husbands back once and then began to caress it, "I'll make us some breakfast, strawberries and pancakes?" He stared intently at Blaine and laughed when his husband replied with, "and whipped cream and cronuts!"

Kurt stroked up and down Blaine's back tracing his finger along his spine, "What happened to this so called 'no cronuts' New Years resolution?" Kurt asked, Blaine rolled over looking up at his husband, "I lasted a week!" That just made Kurt laugh more as he left the bed pulling on some sweats, "just get dressed lazy, Dad and Carole were due twenty minutes ago! I'm surprised we didn't get walked in on!" He threw Blaine some clothes and left the room to make breakfast.

Blaine groaned pulling back the covers and putting them in the wash basket and yawned as he got dressed for the third time that morning. It was very hard to stay dressed when Kurt had an animalistic sex drive. Just at the thought of his husband he got hard again, he wasn't sure if it was possible to keep getting turned on like this but he assumed it was because, well, Kurt is more than sexy. "Blaine?" His husband walked back into the bedroom, "did you lock the door last night?" Blaine looked over at him, "yes Kurt, I always do.." Blaine moved closer to his lover a little concerned, "why?" Kurt leaned onto Blaine's chest hiding his face, "I think dad and Carole were here..." Blaine went wide eyed and went bright crimson, "O-oh' he stuttered, "Do you think they heard us?" He looked up at his husband who nodded, "I'd be surprised if they didn't Blaine."

"Well at least we know they are still happy?" Carole said and her husband raised his eye brows, they were now stood outside the Anderson-Hummel apartment again, Burt knocked on the door which was opened quickly by Kurt wearing his casual yet fashionable clothes. "Hey dad! Lovely to see you!" Burt smiled at his son and pulled him into a hug, "hey kiddo, where's the other half?" Kurt looked behind him as a massive yawn seemed to emerge from within the apartment followed by Blaine wearing sweat and a white tee, "Oh hey Burt! Hey Carole!" he smiled trying not to go bright red. Kurt seemed to be handling the situation very well but not Blaine, no matter how many acting classes he had been too he would never be be able to hide his embarrassment from Kurt's father and Carole.

"Hello Blaine!" Carole smiled kindly as everyone made their way into the kitchen, Kurt shutting the front door. Burt could tell the boy were feeling a little uneasy so they must've noticed he and Carole had left the door open. Well of course they had noticed it's their front door. "So I was thinking we could all take a picnic down to Central Park.." Blaine said wanting to get some fresh air badly, "A picnic sounds like a wonderful idea Blaine!" Kurt smiled, "Why don't you get dressed and I will wrap up our breakfast and we will take it to the park with dad and Carole!"

"Nonsense boys," Burt said, we will have a proper dinner later, at a resturant, my treat. Me and Carole will let you boys get ready, maybe 10:00am is a little early for some people!" He made a knowing look at Blaine. "We can do some site seeing and pick you up at 12?" Carole questioned and both boys nodded.

Blaine just finishing washing up their breakfast and kissed Kurt's cheek, "I'll get dressed while you dry this stuff up babe." He smiled and giggled when Kurt hit him on the butt with the tea towel. "What makes you think you're getting away with that?" Blaine smirked walking toward Kurt, Kurt was stuck at the end of the kitchen and Blaine scooped some bubbles out of the sink with his hand and before Kurt could dodge him Blaine had put the bubbles into his husbands hair. "Oopsie!' Blaine giggled running off to the bedroom, "You're not getting away with that Hobbit!" Kurt chased him hitting him on the ass with the tea towel as he chased him, Blaine then ran into the adjoining bathroom trapping himself. "Oh shit." He huffed a little bit out of breath looking at Kurt, Kurt smirked dropping the tea towel and launching himself on Blaine kissing him deeply, Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips smiling happy, "my plan all along," he giggled making Kurt grab the globes of his ass, "oh really? Well then you better get that sweet bubble butt in the shower!" Kurt licked his lips, Blaine loved how horny and dominant Kurt got sometimes and immediately obeyed.

He stripped down to his bare buttocks and smiled at the way Kurt's eyes raked over his body, he stepped into the shower. Kurt got undressed too and stepped in behind Blaine grabbing his lovers ass teasing him. Blaine bit his lip not wanting to moan yet because then Kurt would know how easily he could make Blaine beg; Kurt loved to make Blaine beg, normally they were hopelessly romantic but Kurt went from being the least experienced to a very kinky man

Kurt held Blaine against the wall not wanting to hurt him, "You want me to fuck you this time, or you fuck me?" He asked, "Any.." Blaine breathed out, he really didn't care, this would be the fourth time they had had sex this morning and last night they must've gone through six rounds before Kurt was ready to finish. Blaine loved it, loved how horny Kurt got, of course they only did it because they loved eachother, because when they touched they always felt a connection, a very deep soulful emotion.

BANG

"What was that?" Blaine asked as his husband got off him and got out of the shower, Blaine watched as Kurt pulled on his trousers.

BANG

"Get dressed!" Kurt whispered and helped the other man out of the shower, they both put on their clothes as quietly as they could. Blaine didn't know what was happening but Kurt had an idea of what might be going on.

BANG

BANG

"Kurt!" Blaine sobbed as what seemed to be gunshots were getting closer.

BANG

Kurt looked around, they were both trapped. "I'm scared Kurt!" Blaine sobbed as Kurt pulled him into a hug. "Me too Blainey Boo, me too." He whispered.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Someone was now in their bedroom, in their bedroom with a gun. Blaine held onto Kurt and Kurt held onto Blaine. There was no way out, suddenly the door knob twisted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick update, I normally do big chapters but a I haven't got time too tonight so here :) **

The door opened and a man of about 6ft stood there smiling, he had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello boys!" He smiled holding a pistol up in their direction, "Kurt, nice to see you!" He stepped forward towards Kurt but Blaine stepped in the way. "Well aren't you brave," the man said, "stepping infront of your husband whose about to get shot!" Blaine smacked the gun out of the mans hand, "no-one is killing anybody!" He shouted. Kurt knew Blaine had a temper but didn't think Blaine would dare go up against someone who had a gun. The gun had slid and bounced off the shower base and slid behind Kurt and Blaine.

"Get out of the way little man," the man sucked breath through his teeth and got in Blaine's face, Blaine didn't say anything, he grabbed the man by the collar and threw him back, "How dare you?" Blaine shouted, "how dare you come into my house and threaten the life of my husband!" The man chuckled about to stand up but Blaine kicked him back down. "Blaine stop." Kurt held his husbands shoulder rubbing it gently trying to calm him down, "he tried to kill you Kurt! How can you be so calm?" He sobbed looking at his lover. "Because he loves me," the man said walking round them, he picked up the pistol and aimed it at Kurt. "Say goodbye!"

BANG

"No!" Kurt fell to the floor and Blaine was on his knees, "Kurt!" He sobbed and looked up at the man, "how could you?!" The man laughed and walked around Kurts body and calmly left the building. Blaine ran into the bedroom grabbing the home phone and then back into the bathroom grabbing a towel trying to apply pressure to Kurt's wound like they did in the movies.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Please!" Blaine sobbed, "My husbands been shot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is also small but some of my friends were getting impatient. I love you guys! Thanks for the kind words everyone and I hope you like the next chapter. Find me here: KiraLoganRob on Twitter x **

The hospital was quite, plain white walls and the smell of cleaning products engulfed Blaine. "Mr Anderson-Hummel you may see your partner now," the doctor looked at Blaine who stood abruptly and rushed into the hospital room. Blaine had called Burt and Carole and they were on their way, at least he got some time to hold Kurt and try to sooth him by himself for a little while.

Kurt was in the bed beginning to stir and Blaine rushed taking a seat on the chair next to the bed and holding Kurt's hand gently, "Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt's eyes fluttered his eyelids open and looked around confused, but when his eyes laid on Blaine he looked horrified. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Blaine questioned, "I promise we will find this guy, you just need to tell me who he is and it can all be sorted." Kurt continued to watch Blaine with a very unreadable expression on his face, "I-I'm sorry," Kurt stuttered, "but do I know you?" Blaine looked shocked, did his husband really not recognise him? "Kurt..it's me, Blaine.." This just made Kurt look even more confused, "Again I apologise.. But I don't know anyone by the name of Blaine.." Blaine felt sick, had the shooting really made Kurt forget everything, everything they had been through. "Kurt are you in high school?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, "I'm a sophomore... Where's my father?" Blaine's heart sunk, he had met Kurt when Kurt was a junior. This really did suck. "He's on his way," Blaine sighed standing up about to leave the room, "c-could you wait with me," Kurt asked, "until my father arrives?" Blaine nodded sitting back down. He had no idea what to do.

"Why do you look so upset?" Kurt questioned looking at the older man, "I'll let your father and doctors explain," Blaine answered with a small smile. Blaine couldn't tell him, hell, Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt without wanting to burst into tears. But he had to stay strong, he couldn't be weak now.

"Kurt!" Burt rushed into the room towards his son hugging him close, "Oh Kurt thank god you're okay!" Carole stood at Blaine's side, "D-dad what happened?" Kurt immediately burst out into tears, "Why am I here?" Burt caressed his sons back as Kurt cried in his arms, "don't you remember, didn't Blaine tell you?" Burt looked back at his son-in-law with an unreadable expression on his face, "I don't.." Kurt sobbed, "who the hell is Blaine?"

It was then Blaine ran out of the room with tears running down his face, he ached, Kurt really had forgotten everything. He rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and broke down leaning against the wall, "Why is this happening?" Blaine asked himself crying uncontrollably.

Kurt watched as the mysterious man left the the room, why was he even here? Why is Finn's mother stood in the doorway? Why did his father look older? Why was he here in the hospital? "Kurt...Y-you don't remember Blaine?" Carole spoke up first looking at her stepson, Kurt gave her a funny look but shook his head, this was a dream, it had to be.

"Carole could you go find a doctor?" Carole nodded and left the room leaving Burt with his son, "Kurt.. look, I don't know whats going on in your head right now but I promise everything will be okay." Kurt nodded, "dad?" He asked, "who is Blaine?" Burt sighed looking at his son, "Well.. Kurt he's.." Burt was interrupted by another voice, "Mr Hummel."


End file.
